The Black Family Madness
by Polaris Aries Black
Summary: A collection of chapters (mainly the first chapter) of stories not yet posted, outtakes of stories that I am currently posting and also has my responses to challenges that I find interesting.
1. Orion James Potter-Black

By Polaris Aries Black

**These are fics that I am in the process of writing, challenge responses, and just things that I have written to see if anything catches your attention.**

**Orion James Potter-Black**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. No copyright infringement intended.**

Orion felt a pull on his magic that felt so similar to when a new name appeared on the tapestry. Immediately he left his study heading to the library with his thoughts going wild. It was probably letting him know that Bellatrix is with child because she was married to Rodolphus, but something was telling him that he better check. Once he was in the library he looked at all the names listed and found Bellatrix's but there was nothing under her name which meant that it wasn't her.

His eyes honed in under Sirius' name since he had restored the name as he had never disowned him. Walburga was off in France so he didn't feel the need to have his son's name burnt off. There was a bud under his name where the child's name would eventually be. It looked like Sirius was the bearer. Orion hadn't even thought to get him tested as not many males were able to bear children. The father didn't show up because they had not married.

Orion called Kreacher to get his new robes set out. He would be going to the school to demand to see his son. He would get his answers because this child if it was a boy would eventually be Lord Black someday.

**::::~::::~::::~::::**

"James, we need to talk," Sirius said tugging on his best friend's sleeve and pulling him toward an abandoned classroom. He threw up silencing charms so that no one could over hear what was about to be said.

"Paranoid much, Pads?" James grinned seating himself on top of the teacher's desk.

"What I am about to say can't be overheard," he said fidgeting where he had taken to leaning against the same desk his best friend and sometimes lover sat. They had been together a few times this year and one time they weren't very careful resulting in Sirius' problem. James had finally gotten the girl he was pining over so they had broken it off.

But now Sirius found out he was six weeks pregnant and the only person who he had been with was right next to him. He didn't know what he was going to do. That morning he finally went to see Madame Pomfrey and found out the news that changed his whole life. He was in his seventh year and he was pregnant. She had promised she wouldn't tell anyone but if he didn't inform the headmaster before tomorrow then she would be doing it.

"So what's got you all jumpy?"

James was so carefree and he really didn't want to bring him down with this news. He had to remind himself that Prongs deserved to know and it would be better to get it over with like ripping off a band aid.

"I'm pregnant," Sirius said only to be met with complete silence.

James had literally frozen where he had been sitting. Sirius got up and began to pace back and forth in front of the desk waiting for some kind of reaction from James.

"Look, I know you're with Lily, so I get that you won't want to be there for the baby. I won't hold it against you. I am keeping it no matter what you say just to let you know. Please don't say that you want to be with me since we both know how much you love Lily. After graduation I'll leave and go away and you can be happy." Sirius rambled his breathing speeding up and he totally felt his stomach begin to rebel. He stopped talking when he felt warm hands on his shoulders turning him towards James. The feeling of tears welling in his eyes made him breathe in sharply to hold them back. Fucking hormones!

"Sirius, I don't know what to say to be honest." His friend tightened his hold on him.

"You don't have to say anything. I already know how you feel."

"No you don't Padfoot," James said letting him go and his gaze went out the window looking out at the grounds of Hogwarts. "I mean we didn't plan for this to happen. I'm with Lily."

"I know," Sirius wiped at his eyes trying to be discreet but James noticed and pulled his body flush against James' slightly taller broader frame.

"It's going to be okay, Pads, we'll figure something out."

"I'm sorry," he murmured into Prongs' neck trying to hold the tears at bay but they still silently rolled down his cheeks. Oh how he hated the hormones.

"It's not just your fault. I mean it takes two to tango, right? I was just as careless as you." James said pulling away to wipe away his best friend's tears. "So are you and the baby okay?"

"Yeah we're okay." Sirius sniffled.

"No wonder you've been as sick as a dog." He grinned cheekily.

"Oh shut up!" Sirius lightly shoved at him.

"Come on, let's go we have to get to dinner."

"What are you going to do about Lily?"

James grimaced. "I don't know, but don't worry I will be there for our baby. Although I'm pretty sure my parents will want me to marry you. I'd like our child to inherit and that's the only way he would be able to." He looked troubled and it hurt Sirius to know that this was messing up both of their lives.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said again knowing he'd probably be saying it for a long time.

"I know," James took his hand and squeezed before letting go. "I'm sorry too. I know that you probably didn't want to end up knocked up."

Sirius smiled briefly, "no I didn't want end up in this situation."

"Then stop apologizing because then I feel like I have to as well when you do."

They were barely at the entrance of the Great Hall before Professor McGonagall stopped them. She looked annoyed but in her no nonsense voice she told them to go to the Headmaster's office and that he enjoyed chocolate frogs this time of year.

**::::~::::~::::~::::**

**To be continued... there's actually more to the first chapter but I only posted this for you to get a taste.**

**I have this story outlined and I really want to write more on it. Reviews will help me decide if I should write it or not. So it's up to you!**


	2. AU Regulus is Harry's Father

**By Polaris Aries Black**

**This is a spin off/AU of The Black Secret. Instead of Sirius being Harry's father it would be Regulus. The only chapter that would be the same of TBS is this one. There are of course changes to this so it fits Regulus. Oh and he would be alive in this fic too. So after this first part everything would be different and veer off in another direction from TBS. **

**Of course credit goes to savya398 for letting me adopt TBS in the first place.**

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter groaned as rolled over in bed. He'd been woken up by a loud pounding and an insistent shrieking outside his door. It was a reminder that today was Harry's first day of summer. Most teenagers loved summer the chance to sleep in and a break from schoolwork. But not Harry. For Harry summer meant an endless list of chores, meager meals and the loving company of his relatives, the dear sweet Dursleys.<p>

Not wanting to but having no choice Harry rolled out of bed and fumbled with his glasses before opening his eyes. However something strange happened when he opened his eyes. His surroundings were incredibly blurry. Frowning he pulled off his glasses to clean them. They must have gotten smudged or something when Dudley pushed him into the bushes in front of the house when they got back yesterday. Once his glasses were off he realized he could see perfectly. His jaw hanging open in shock Harry quickly lifted his head to look around the room in awe of being able to see so clearly without his glasses. Then just like that everything was blurry again and he had to put his glasses on once more. Confused and worried that maybe he was going a bit mad he shrugged it off and trudged downstairs to start breakfast.

The incident was soon forgotten until he woke up several days later in the middle of the night to extreme cramps. His whole body was tingling and tensing. It felt like he was being stretched and it was painful. There was nothing he could do about though and so he simply tried to relax and get back to sleep. He brought it up with his aunt the next day and she hardly spared him a glance before saying he probably just hit a growth spurt. Harry did notice that he was a few inches taller. He'd always been average in a height, maybe a little on the short side, but average nonetheless and gaining a few inches was exciting to him. However he wasn't quite sure that you were supposed to grow several inches in just one night.

He decided to send a letter to Sirius just mentioning it. Who knows maybe puberty was more severe and happened more quickly for wizards than muggles. Harry smiled to think that he had someone, an adult someone that he could confide in and ask questions to. Sure he'd only met Sirius this past year and for most of that year he'd thought he was a crazed murderer but he was the closest thing Harry had to a parent and who actually wanted the role.

As Harry waited for Sirius's response he noticed other changes about himself. His hair wasn't quite as messy as it was before. In fact it was such a small change that he wasn't sure if it actually was real or if he was just making things up and he was making more out of these physically changes than there are actually were. When Sirius's letter finally arrived it said something along those same lines. He assured Harry that everything was fine and it was a natural part of growing up. Harry had to agree and tried to calm down. Being cooped at the Dursleys was making him crazy. For once was just a normal boy going through normal changes. He sent Sirius a thank you letter and a request for some stories about his dad as teenager.

His feelings of peace all changed when a week later Harry was working in the yard and everything suddenly went blurry. He took off his glasses and everything was once again in perfect clarity. Feeling extremely strange Harry rubbed at his eyes and blinked a few times to see if it would go away. It didn't. He stood there not knowing what to do. Harry wasn't quite as smart as Hermione or had as much experience in the wizarding world as Ron but even Harry knew that going from being as blind as a bat to seeing in perfect detail wasn't a normal part of growing up, even for wizards.

"Boy what do you think you're doing just standing about?" Aunt Petunia demanded.

Harry turned to look at her still at lost for words as to what was going on.

"What have you done to your eyes!?" She shrieked, her voice shriller than normal.

"What? What's wrong with them?" Harry gasped his hands immediately going to his face. He looked around for a reflective surface he could look into. What could possibly be happening to his eyes?

"We told you, you couldn't use any of that freakishness here!" She shouted.

"I didn't do anything. I swear. Aunt Petunia what's wrong with my eyes?" Harry begged feeling his panic rising.

For once his Aunt seemed to take pity on him or else even her prejudiced mind was able to realize that her nephew was truly terrified about what was going on.

"Your eyes are gray," she said.

"Gray?" Harry asked feeling off.

"Yes, well send a letter off to those other freaks then. I'm sure they'll know what's wrong with you. I won't have whatever freakish thing that's wrong with you affecting my Duddykins," she said dismissively, seeming to have reached her kindness level towards Harry for the day.

Harry raced to do just that before realizing that Hedwig was still off delivering his most recent letter to Sirius. He didn't know how else to contact anyone. He tried not to panic. It couldn't be anything too serious it wasn't even harmful. It was actually sort of a good thing being able to see without his glasses. He walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Harry stared into his newly acquired light gray eyes not really knowing how to feel about them. Was this permanent or would they be able to change them back into the vibrant green of his mum's? Everyone always said he had his mother's eyes and he didn't want to lose that.

Shaking it off he informed his aunt that because Hedwig was gone the call would have to wait and then went back to the yard work. It was an hour or so later that his body was hit by a wave of painful tremors. They sent him to his knees and through a blur of pain he managed to get back into the house. With his last bit of strength he called to his aunt hoping that she'd think of something or at least be able to put him out of his misery before he collapsed into blissful nothingness.

When he woke again it was to the all too familiar smell of the hospital wing at Hogwarts, however when he opened his eyes he found himself in an unfamiliar hospital room. He looked around and noted the moving portraits on the walls and figured this must be the wizarding hospital he'd heard about, St. Mungo's. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten here but he was feeling somewhat more relaxed knowing he was now in the wizarding world and that they would most likely be able to take care of anything that was wrong with him.

He was just forcing his achy limbs into an upright position when a brown haired gentleman in his forties with kind brown eyes entered the room. He wore green robes and exuded a calm professional demeanor that immediately put Harry at ease. Besides he wouldn't be smiling if something truly bad had happened to Harry.

"Hello Harry, I'm Healer Baybridge. You are in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and I've been put in charge of your care," he informed sitting himself down in a chair besides Harry's bed.

"Okay," Harry said shakily. "What happened?"

"After you fainted your aunt took you to a muggle hospital. St. Mungo's has fail safes in place in regards to muggleborn children. If they happen to enter a muggle hospital with an injury St. Mungo's is immediately notified and someone is sent out to collect them in case that child has an ailment that needs magical intervention which muggle doctors are unable to provide. So when your aunt brought you in we were notified here and went to collect you. You've been asleep for about two hours now," he explained calmly.

"So what's wrong with me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Nothing is wrong with you per say. Your case is actually rather unique. One we've never actually dealt with before. But to make the long story short your body is simply reverting to its natural state," the Healer elaborated carefully.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you know anything about adoption rituals Harry?" Healer Baybridge asked.

"No," replied Harry.

"Well you see adoption rituals and potions have been around for quite some time in our world. Almost all of them are now illegal because of the purposes they served back in the old days and the type of magic they involve. When a witch or wizard was unable to have children they would steal a muggleborn child and use a blood adoption potion to save face and keep everyone from knowing they were infertile. The potion when mixed with the blood of the two adoptive parents would alter the child to appear as if they were the child of the adoptive parents. The potion would start to wear off after about thirteen years from when it was first taken unless the potion was administered a second time, just before the effects wore off, then the changes would remain permanent. If not then the potions effects would wear off and the child would slowly revert to his or her natural state."

The blood in Harry's ears was roaring. He knew where this was leading but he was frozen unable to do anything but sit and listen as Healer Baybridge crushed the fragile reality of Harry's life.

"Now as you've probably guessed I'm telling you this information because you were under the effects of a blood adoption potion. I believe it has lasted a bit longer than the normal thirteen years and with more severe withdrawal symptoms because it was taken while you were still in the womb. The effects of which have never been documented. We've looked over your birth records because as you can imagine we were quite shocked to discover this and many are unable to believe that you aren't the child of Lily and James Potter," he paused a moment to let that thought sink in a bit before he continued.

"But on further investigation it seems that you were reported to have been born at home and were only brought in after. Both Lily and James claimed you as their biological child so of course no one ever suspected anything differently which led to problems because there were no leads as to who your biological parents were. Because of legal matters since you were never formally adopted you still legally belong to your biological parents. We here at the hospital were required under law to perform a Paternis charm to reveal who your biological parents were so that they may be notified and so you could be placed within their care," here the Healer paused again looking at Harry as if trying to gauge if he was ready for the next bit of information.

Harry's mind was in a whirlwind. James and Lily Potter weren't his parents? They'd adopted him through some sort of blood potion and apparently hadn't done it legally. Did anyone else know about this? How could they have lied to him? The Dursleys weren't really his relatives. His real parents might still be alive. But they had given him up for adoption so they hadn't wanted him right? Unless he'd been stolen. Oh Merlin what if he'd been stolen? All of these thoughts and so many more were just bouncing around inside his head with no clear organization or way to stop them.

"Who are they? Who are my parents?" Harry croaked.

Healer Baybridge took a deep breath what he said next wasn't going to be easy for the poor boy to hear. This whole situation must be difficult for his young patient.

"Your mother's name is Iphigenia Malfoy. I'm afraid she passed away in June of 1981. But the good news is that your mother's parents are still alive as well as an older brother. You may have heard of him? Lucius Malfoy? They are quite well off from what I hear," the Healer said.

Harry gaped at him. Good news? It was good news that he was related to the Malfoys? Oh Merlin Lucius Malfoy that smarmy, slimy bastard was his uncle! And Malfoy, Draco freaking Malfoy, was his cousin! No this was a mistake, a dream and any moment now Harry would wake up and laugh at this crazy dream.

"Now as for your father, he is very much alive and currently in the process of obtaining custody of you," said the Healer.

Harry sat up straighter needing to hear who exactly his father was.

"Your father's name is Regulus Black," Healer Baybridge informed him.

Harry gaped at him, not caring that his jaw was hanging on the floor or that he probably resembled a codfish. Regulus Black? Was he related to Sirius? Did he know about Harry? Had his father really not wanted him? But he was trying to get custody of him so he must want him now. Harry didn't really like not knowing who this person who apparently was his father. It made him uneasy knowing that he was probably going to be living with this stranger.

After this revelation another Healer bustled into the room holding some vials of potions and some scrolls. They had a brief chat in which they used a silencing spell around them so Harry couldn't eavesdrop before the other Healer departed. Healer Baybridge looked over the scrolls and nodded before turning to look back at Harry.

"Well it seems that your father has been granted custody of you and we can now move along with your treatment. As I mentioned earlier because the blood adoption potion was delivered to you while you were still in your mother's womb it has caused more adverse effects. You will continue to be plagued by random bouts of severe pain and discomfort as your body shifts back into its natural form. There are two ways to treat this: one is to give you a second dose of the blood adoption potion or to give you the antidote. The first option however is impossible, one because brewing the potion is illegal and two because we no longer have access to James or Lily Potter's blood."

"So I have to take the antidote?" Harry asked feeling like the walls were closing in on him and wishing that there was someone else here to help him figure all of this out.

"I'm afraid so, yes. It will be a shocking change of course but it is something that must be done unless you want to suffer for the foreseeable future as your body reverts to its natural state," Healer Baybridge said firmly.

"So I'll look completely different? Will there be any other changes?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Your magic will be different. For example a subject you were once good at may now be a struggle for you or vice versus. It won't change your personality or your memories. You'll still be you just closer to the you, you should have been born as," he explained neutrally.

Harry looked at the vials in his hand. He couldn't see any way out of this. He was already changing and there was no going back. He might as well just do it quickly, like a band aid just yank it off quickly and be done with it. As for being in the custody of this Regulus Black person, there wasn't much he could do about it since he was a minor and not taking the potion wasn't going to stop his biological father from taking him.

And if Harry was being honest with himself he was curious as to what he really looked like. What would it be like to not look in the mirror and see his wild black hair, green eyes and spectacles? As long as his face wasn't as pointy as Malfoy's he didn't really care. What would it be like not to have knobby knees or be one of the shorter boys in his class? Would he be better at magic? Harry wanted to know.

"Alright," he murmured before he could lose his nerve.

"Here first take this. It's a numbing potion to keep you from feeling the pain from the rapid changes. Then this one. It's a high quality nutrient potion to make sure your body has the correct amount of weight and nutrients for your new body's size and weight. After all you look like you'll be a bit taller and we don't want you getting too thin or cause your bones to become brittle. Finally the blood adoption antidote," Healer Baybridge explained as he handed the vials of potions to Harry one by one.

Harry gulped each one down quickly only hesitating for a moment on the last one before it too was swallowed. Healer Baybridge helped him relax back against the bed as the tingling started. Harry could feel the shifting of his body and though the sensation was off putting it wasn't as unpleasant as the jarring pain of before. It swept out through every part of his body and he swore he could even feel his hair tingling. He could feel his bones lengthening and skin stretching and tried to keep himself from panicking as even his magic was rearranging itself inside him. He wondered vaguely if he would need a new wand after this.

Finally it was over. It had felt like an eternity had passed but Healer Baybridge calmly informed him that it been more like five minutes. He made Harry lie still on the bed for another five minutes to allow himself to settle down and make sure that the changes were complete. Harry felt strange. Even the way his tongue moved in his mouth and the feel of his teeth against it was different than he was used to. When he'd spoken his voice was different, smoother and not at all like he'd sounded before.

He looked over his hands which were bigger, the palms broader and somehow more aristocratic looking with more elegantly shaped fingers. His skin was paler; it no longer held the slightly always tanned look it had before. It was now a pale cream, much like Malfoy's. The thought made him shudder and anxious to see the rest of his new face.

Healer Baybridge finally relented and helped him into the bathroom. Harry wasn't really feeling any sort of negative after affects, in fact he felt better than he could ever remember feeling, but with his new greater height and larger feet he would have taken several headers into the floor if Healer Baybridge hadn't caught him.

When they got to the mirror Harry could only stare unable to believe that the boy looking back at him was actually him. Harry couldn't deny there was rightness to this new look, this new body. It was as if he'd been wearing his tie too tight for so long that he'd stopped noticing until he'd finally removed it and felt the relief of no longer being so constricted.

He was relieved to discover that he greatly resembled what he assumed his father looked like since he wasn't an exact copy of a Malfoy much like Draco was or at least what he thought Regulus looked like. He had a strong square jaw with sharp aristocratic cheekbones. His hair was somehow an even deeper black than before and fell silky straight against his scalp. His lips were fuller than he was used to which he wasn't sure he liked. His nose though the general shape and size of what was mostly likely inherited from his father it was still a bit pointy, more like Malfoy's as was his chin. But luckily for his other features drowned them out and kept him from looking too much like ferret faced Malfoy. He had elegantly arched thick black brows over his eyes which were a stormy gray color much like Sirius' so he could safely assume he had gotten them from Regulus. Harry figured that they must be brothers or at the very least cousins. It was sort of thrilling to be related to Sirius even if he was only an Uncle or a second cousin.

Harry felt a sudden pang that he would still never get the chance to know his mum and couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't kept him. After all the potion was taken while she'd been pregnant with him; surely she'd done it willingly and then given him to James and Lily Potter.

He also felt a little remorse for using James and Lily's names and how easy it was for him not to think of them as his parents. They had died for him after all but he realized it was so easy to accept they weren't his parents because until he got to Hogwarts he hadn't even known anything about them. It was easier to accept his biological father, even if he hadn't met him, since he was alive where the Potters weren't.

But all in all Harry had to admit he was much more handsome now. He'd never really been vain before but now even he had to admit he was quite good looking. He was also taller with a wider frame, which would probably only continue to grow since he was only a few months shy of his fourteenth birthday. Really the only way someone would ever be able to know that he was Harry Potter was the lightning bolt shape scar on his brow. Harry was disappointed to find it was still there but Healer Baybridge said that it was a curse scar and nothing would be able to get rid of it.

Healer Baybridge had had to leave shortly after that and made sure Harry was settled in with some lunch before heading off. Harry sat eating his lunch his mind going over and over the things that had happened in just a few hours. What would this mean for him? Baybridge had said that Regulus had custody of him and he could only hope that he would be better than the Dursleys. It was frightening this situation because at least he knew what to expect from the Dursleys he had no idea what Regulus was like.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know if you'd like to see more of this or not. I have plenty ideas of how I want this to go. <strong>


End file.
